Creo que eres tu
by Pinkisita Pie
Summary: Segunda parte de : MI HIJA PERDIDA , espero que les guste :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! aquí con la segunda parte de MI HIJA PERDIDA , espero que les guste :)**

**Nota: My Lite Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p><em>9 años después , Ponyville había canviado totalmente.<em>

_En el castillo de Twilight , ella vivía sola ahora , Blue Sky se mudo a su propio castillo y Black Star ya casado y con 2 hijos tanbien se mudoa otro castillo , claro los 3 castillos se encontraban en Ponyville , mientras que Ariagne tenia su castillo en Canterlot._

_Dejando la introducción de lado, nos vamos, a un parque donde se encontraban 4 cuatrillizos alicornios de 6 años, con una corona cada uno en su cabeza , jugando , mientras que una de los 4 cuatrillizos se encontraba sentada en una banca._

¿?: ¡Oye Maggi! ¿No vas a venir a jugar? –dijo una de los cuatrillizos.

Maggi mmmm…no…creo….-dijo tímidamente.

En eso unos de los cuatrillizos interrumpio la conversación de las 2 hermanas - ¡Oh, vamos Maggi! , ¡No seas aburrida!- le grito.

En eso el ultimo cuatrillizo que usaba lentes , interrumpio: ¡Dejala Nico , si ella no quiere pues no quiere , además papa nos dijo que tenemos que llevarnos bien! –le remarco a su hermano.

Nico: ¡Ash , Ross que pesado eres! –dijo retirándose del lugar y yendo a jugar con su hermana.

Ross: Maggi ¿Por qué no quieres jugar con ellos? –le pregunto Ross sentándose a su costado en la banca.

Maggi: Es que…..Nico….aveces puede ser….-dijo con un hilito de voz.

Ross: Pesado. –termino su oración con una pequeña risilla.

Maggi: Cierto…-dijo tímidamente- ¿Qué hora es?

Ross: mmm…las…6 de la tarde-dijo mirando su reloj.

Maggi: Pero…pero… ¿papa ..no ..nos dijo….que ..volviéramos a las 6?

Ross se quedó pensativo hasta que reacciono - ¡Cierto! –dijo parándose de la banca -¡NICO , ZOE , NOS VAMOS!

Zoe: ¡Hay no seas pesado Ross, solo un minuto más! –dijo mientras le lanzaba la pelota a Nico.

Ross: ¡ZOE! , ¡TENEMOS QUE HACER CASO! –le grito.

Nico: ¡Calla cerebrito! –le respondió burlándose de él.

Ross: ¡Nico , Zoe , SON LAS 6! –les volvió a gritar el potrillo con gafas.

Zoe: ¡Es cierto! –dijo soltando la pelota - ¡Nico , vamos! , ¡Que papa nos va a regañar otra vez!

Nico: ¡Tengo una idea hay que ir en scooter! , ¡Así llegaremos mas rápido!

Zoe: ¡Si!-dijo subiéndose al scooter.

Ross: ¡No! , es muy peligroso ¿Qué tal si tumbamos a alguien? –dijo precavido.

Nico: ¡Hay deja tu precaución para un lado y vamos! –dicho eso el potro cogio a Ross y lo subi a la fuerza al scooter.

Zoe: ¡Tu también Maggi!

Ya todos subidos en el scooter , Nico arranco rápidamente , sintiendo la brisa en su melena.

Ross: ¡Nico , mas despacio! –le rogo.

Nico: shhhhhh-lo callo- ¡Esto es genial! –dijo mientras le daba mas velocidad.

Zoe: ¡YUGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-dijo mientras levantaba sus cascos al aire.

Ross: ¡Chicos! , ¡Paren vamos muy rápido!

Nico: ¿Y? , diviértete aunque sea un día Ro…-sin que pudiera terminar de hablar , los frenos se malograron , haciendo que chocaran contra una alicornio que llevaba unas bolsas de maquillaje - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Los cuatrillizos y la alicornio terminaron tirados en el suelo, cuando los cuatrillizos alzaron la mirada vieron quien era la alicornio con la quien chocaron solo dijieron 2 palabras – Oh ,no.

* * *

><p><em>En el castillo de Blue Sky , todo era tranquilidad , el se encontraba sentado en un sofá mientras leia una revista , hasta que la puerta principal se abre de golpe , arruinando su tranquilidad:<em>

Alicornio: ¡BLUE SKY! –grito entrando al castillo , con los cuatrillizos siguiéndola.

Blue Sky bufo y se levantó del sofá- ¿Qué quieres Magic? –dijo de mala gana.

Magic: ¡Tus hijos me tumbaron por andar en su estúpido scooter y yo llevaba maquillaje caro! , ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta eso? , ¡PUES CUESTA CARISIMO! –dijo exagarando.

Blue Sky arqueo una sega , para luego mirar mal a sus hijos - ¿Todos ellos? –pregunto.

Magic-irritada-: ¡NO! , ¡SOLO NICO Y ZOE!

Zoe: ¡Pero si Ross y Maggi, también estaban ahí , tía Magic!- reclamo.

Magic: ¡Sí! V, pero ellos no son los que normalmente causan problemas –dijo mirándolos de mala manera.

Nico: Ups.

Blue Sky: No te preocupes Magic , voy a hablar con ellos.

Magic: Eso espero –ducho eso subio al segundo piso , a su cuarto .

Blue Sky: Maggi , Ross , váyanse a su cuarto ¿si? , voy ha hablar con sus hermanos.

Ross: Si papa –dijo- vamos Maggi

Los 2 hermanos subieron las esaleras a su cuarto.

Blue Sky: ¿Qué tienen que decir? –dijo molesto.

Nico: Que…..te queremos –dijo con una sonrisa ironica.

Blue Sky: Niños, ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho , que a su tia Magic y Sunshine no se les debe tocar ni un pelo? , después que regresaron del internado se han vuelto mas…

Zoe: ¿Dramaticas? –dijo riendo.

Blue Sky: Si , mi pequeña princesita –dijo cargándola – pero deben prometerme que no lo volverán ha hacer , ¿si?

Nico y Zoe: Bien…

Blue Sky: Y , que deben hacerle caso a su hermano..

Nico: Pero, si él es muy….cerebrito.

Zoe: Se parece a la abuela Twilight , cuando era mas joven –rio.

Blue Sky: jajajja , si…

Nico: Y Maggie se parece a la abuela Fluttershy , cuando era mas joven , claro –rio.

Zoe: Y nosotros nos parecemos aaaa…..nos parecemos a….-dijo pensativa.

Blue Sky: A si tía Ariagne , son muy impulsivos –rio.

Nico: ¡Si , eso!

Zoe: Pero papa , mama , no es timida , como mi abuela Fluttershy –dijo curiosa.

Blue Sky: Bueno , si su madre nos es timida , a veces puede perder el coltrol –dijo riendo.

En eso la puerta se abre dejando ver a una pegaso muy irritada - ¡MALDITA SEA!-grito la pegaso.

Blue Sky: ¿Amor? , ¿Qué te paso?

En eso , Zoe y Nico , corrieron rápidamente a abrazarla - ¡MAMA! –dijeron al abrazar a Lovely.ñ

* * *

><p><strong>¡SORPRESA! , ¿Quien se esperaba eso? , pues YO SIIII<strong>

**Dejen reviews , que me hacen feliz , hoy se estrena Entre Sonrisas y una pisquita de amor!**

**Se despide Pinkimina Pie.**


	2. Momentos Familiares:

**Holis. Aca otro cap**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>-¡Mama! –gritaron los 2 potrillos al abrazar a Lovely.<p>

Lovely: ¡Hola , pequeños! , ¿Cómo han estado? –les saludo.

Zoe: mmmmmmm , bien mama –dijo evitando , lo de atropellar a Magic.

Blue Sky: En realidad, los 2 atropellaron a Magic…-dijo mirándolos.

Lovely: ¿La tropellaron? –dijo sorprendida.

Nico: En realidad , ella se nos cruso…-dijo con una sonrisa ironica.

En eso , Ross y Maggi , vajan a la sala.

Ross: Mi tia no , se nos cruzo ustedes por no hacerme caso , la atropellamos –dijo molesto.

Zoe: ¿y? cual es la diferencia –dijo de mala gana.

Ross se acomodo sus gafas y empezó a hablar – la diferencia es que atropellar es cuando un pon …

Nico: shhh, calla cerebrito –le respondio.

Ross: Ingenuo.

Nico: Nerd

Ross: Tonto.

Nico: Antisocial

Lovely: ¡Niños paren! –dijo irritada – hoy ya tuve muchos problemas , para llegar a casa y encontrarlos peleando.

Blue Sky: ¿y se puede saber cuáles? –dijo serio.

Lovely: No, ¡NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA! –le grito, asustando a los potrillos.

Blue Sky: Ahhhh –dijo tirándose en el sofá, riendo.

Lovely: No , en serio no te voy a decir –dijo intentando aguantarse la risa.

Blue Sky arqueo una sega.

Lovely: - riendo – Ya , estabien , te cuento- se sento en el sofá – Es que , cuando fui a comprar las cosas , para el mercado , un monton de periodistas se me amontonaron , para preguntarme que tenia planeado Ariagne , para Equestria y cuando yo les decía que no sabia , mas me 8molestaban – dijo molesta .

Blue Sky: Ashhhh - dijo molesto – si esos periodistas nunca me dejan en paz a mi tanbien , solo porque piensan que como yo soy su hermano , voy a saber todo sobre lo que hace ella – dijo para luego sonreír – estoy enfadado –dijo haciendo un puchero , con una sonrisa.

Lovely: OH , NOOOO- dijo haciéndose la dramática , con una sonrisa.

Blue Sky: ¡Cariño , hazme reir! – dijo con una sonrisa.

Lovely: Okey…-dijo con una sonrisa malévola - ¡Niños que tal si le hacemos cosquillas a papa!

Niños: ¡SIIIIII!

Blue Sky: ¿Qué? , ¡No! –dijo asustado.

Lovely: ¡A la carga!- dicho eso , los niños y Lovely se lanzaron contra Blue Sky , para hacerlo reir. ** (Momento familiar XD)**

* * *

><p><em>Dejando eso de lado , nos vamos al bosque Ever free , donde una unicornio y una poni terrestre caminaban directo a Ponyville:<em>

¿?: Nikki , ¿cuanto falta para llegar a Ponyville? – dijo exausta.

Nikki: Falta poco , pero ten por seguro que demandar a nuestro padre fue buena idea , asi podemos volver a mis tierras de origen –dijo con una sonrisa.

¿?: Okey…espero que me acepten.

Nikki: Ice Cup , eres mi hermana , si te van a aceptar , además , los ponis en Ponyville son muy amables – dijo sonriente.

Ice Cup: Nikki….en realidad no soy tu hermana…..nuestro supuesto padre, cuando tú te fuiste me encontró y me rapto para que haga tus deberes , hasta que te encontró….-dijo triste.

Nikki: Pero para mi eres mi hermana –dijo abrazándola – ahora apresúrate, que llegamos tarde –dijo corriendo.

Ice Cup: Ya voy! – dicho eso se dispuso a correr detrás de Nikki.

* * *

><p><em>En el castillo de Blue Sky:<em>

Terminado el momento familiar, Lovely se dispuso a hacer la cena:

Lovely: ¡Ha cenar! – grito llamando, a su familia.

Apenas Lovely grito 2 alicornios bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras.

Sunshine: ¡COMIDAAAA! –grito bajando a la cocina.

Magic: ¡YUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- dijo relamiéndose sus labios.

Lovely: ¡No! , ¡Esperen , Magic , Sunshine! , ¡La conida es para to…! – sin que pudiera terminar de hablar, Magic y Sunshine se terminaron toda la comida.

Sunshine: Asu , no había comido tan rico desde antes del internado –dijo feliz.

Magic: Ni yo – dijo relamiéndose sus labios.

Blue Sky: ¿Qué pasa? – dijo entrando a la cocina por el alboroto.

Lovely: Magic y Sunshine , se comieron toda la comida – dijo rendida.

Blue Sky: Cuando no esas 2, son unas tontas – dijo negando negativamente la cabeza.

Lovely: Hablas, como cuando tenías 7 años – rio.

En eso los cuatrillizos interrumpen la conversación.

Maggi: mmmmmmmm…. Entonces….. ¿Qué vamos a comer? – dijo tímidamente.

Blue Sky: No lo sé princesita –dijo cargándola – hay que ver que dice tu mama –dijo mirándola con cara de perrito mojado.

Lovely rendida por fin cedió – Esta bien…..vamos a Sugar Cub Corner.

Blue Sky y los cuatrillizos - ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – dijeron saliendo corriendo del castillo.

Lovely rio - ¡Ja , esos 5 nunca cambiaran! –dijo saliendo del castillo.

* * *

><p><strong>jajajjajaja , ¡COMENTEN LA PARTE QUE MAS RISA Y TERNURA LES DIO!<strong>

**Se despide , Pinkimina Pie :)**


	3. Magic y Sunshine , han vuelto:

**Holis. Aca otro cap**

**Nota: My Little Pony no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p><em>Nikki e Ice Cup, se encontraban en la entrada de Ponyville contemplando los tres castillos, el primero era el de Twilight, el segundo azul y celeste era el de Blue Sky y el ultimo era morado con azul era el de Black Star.<em>

Ice Cup: Ehhhhhhh , nunca me dijiste que había 3 castillos – dijo confundida.

Nikki: Es que yo tampoco lo sabía, creo que las cosas es Ponyville han cambiado mucho…

Ice Cup: Y ¿Dónde se supone que es el castillo de tu novio? – dijo dándole un suave dodazo.

Nikki – sonrrojada - : mmmmmm , nose….Blue Sky y yo nunca terminamos asi que , si seguimos siendo novios – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ice Cup: ¡Y , ahora que como te va a volver a ver , te va a pedir matrimonio y voy ha hacer tia! – dijo dando satitos.

Nikki: Talvez , pero ahora , hay que preguntarle a alguien , cual de los 2 castillos es de el de Blue Sky – dijo viendo pasar a un poni – mmmm , disculpe señor…

Poni: ¿Si?

Nikki: ¿Sabe cuál es el castillo del Principe Blue Sky?

Poni: Oh , claro , es el del centro el azul con celeste – dijo con una sonrisa.

Nikki: Oh , gracias – dijo jalando a Ice Cup.

Ice Cup: ¿Qué te dijo? – le pregunto.

Nikki: Que es el del centro , el azul con celeste , ¡Vamos!

Ice Cup: ¡Espérame, ya voy!

Nikki hiba corriendo a toda velocidad emocionada , mientras que Ice Cup la seguía con dificultad.

Al llegar al castillo fueron detubidas por 2 guardias.

Guardia 1: Nombres. –les dijo serio.

Nikki aclaro su garganta y hablo – Soy…..la princesa Nikki y ella es mi hermana Ice Cup.

El otro guardia saco su lista y empezó a revisarla – ¡No será usted la princesa Nicoll del reino de los grifos? – pregunto igual serio.

Niki: mmmmm , no , fui la ultima princesa en ser coronada – explico.

Los 2 guardias murmuraron entre si hasta que el guardia 1 hablo – ahhh , usted es la princesa Nikki , la cual en su coronación le lanzaron fruta – rio.

Nikki molesta por la actitud del guardia – Aja.

Guardia 2: Pase alteza – dijo abriéndole la puerta , riendo.

Nikki molesta jalo ha Ice Cup dentro del castillo.

Ice Cup: ¿Te abuchearon con fruta? – le pregunto molesta.

Nikki: Si….

Ice Cup: ¿Quiénes?

Nikki: Magic y Sunshine , pero a ellas ya no las he vuelto a ver en maso menos 20 o 25 años – dijo.

Ice Cup: Pero, si las veo yo , les dare su merecido – dijo molesta.

Nikki: jajajjaja , gracias.

Mientras caminaban a la sala podían ver cuadros de 4 potrillos, Nikki no les prestó atención y siguió caminando.

Ice Cup: ¡Estoy ansiosa, por conocer a tu novio! – dijo feliz.

Nikki: ¡Y yo por verlo!

Nikki y Ice Cup llegaron a la sala principal donde vieron 1 revista tirada en el suelo , y 2 alicornios bajando por la escalera.

Magic: ¿Entonces vamos a Sugar Cub Coner?

Sunshine: Si, que más nos queda.

Magic bufo, pero al voltear se dio cuenta de Nikki e Ice Cup – Y ¿tú quién eres? – le dijo de mala manera.

Sunshine: ¡QUE TE HAS CREIDO, PARA ENTRAR AL CASTILLO DE NUESTRO HERMANO ASI SIN MAS!-le grito.

Nikki asustada al reconocerlas - ¿Magic? , ¿Sunshine?

Sunshine extrañada respondió- Si…. ¿y tú?

Nikki: Soy…..Nikki….-dijo tímidamente.

Magic y Sunshine se miraron entre si - ¡¿NIKKI?!

Magic: ¡Maldita sea! , ¡Que haces acá! – le grito.

Sunshine: ¡LARGATE! , ¡TE ODIO! , ¡VETE!- le volvió a gritar.

Nikki: Yo…..solo quería ver a su…..hermano….

Magic: ¡PUES EL NO ESTA ACA, MALDITA UNICORNIO!

Sunshine: ¡LARGATE, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE VOTEMOS A PATADAS DE ACA, VETE!- le grito.

Magic: ¡Y LLEVATE A TU SUCIA ACOMPAÑANTE DE ACA! , ¡ELLA NO ES DE LA REALEZA Y PARECE UNA PONI DE CAMPO! ** (lo siento pero no es mi intención aumentar la discriminación)**

Nikki: Ya, ya me voy….-dijo saliendo del castillo con Ice Cup , derramando algunas lágrimas.

Sunhine : ¡PERO NI CREAS QUE TE LIBRARAS DE NOSOTRAS , NIKKI PESUÑENTA!

Magic: ¡AHORA QUE TE ENCONTRAMOS , TE HAREMOS LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE POR MANDARNOS A ESE INTERNADO!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno esas Magic y Sunshine nunca van a parar : , tanbien les aviso que en 2 semanas no voy a subir caps y si subo subire muy cortos :( , pero tampoco dejare este fic votado , OBVIAMENTE NO! , es que me voy de viaje :)**

**Se despide , Pinkimina Pie :)**


	4. ¿Conociendo a alguien nuevo?

**Hola , aca hize un tiempito , para subir un mini capitulo de su historia :)**

**Nota: My Little Pony , no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Nikki , con Ice Cup salieron del castillo tristemente.<p>

Ice Cup: ¿Por qué te gritaron? , ¿Quiénes eran ellas? , ¿Te conocían?

Nikki: - triste- En realidad…eran Magic y Susnhine…..son mis hermanastras.

Ice Cup: ¿Ellas fueron las que te tiraron fruta cuando eras pequeña?

Nikki: No si…en realidad fueron…otros ponis – dijo. Recordando que en realidad fueron Rainy y Thunder.

Ice Cup: Y, ¿ahora a dónde vamos?

Nikki: Voy a ir a ver a mi mama, pero tú no – le dijo seriamente.

Ice Cup: ¿Qué? , ¿Por qué? – dijo sorprendida.

Nikki: Porque, ella todavía no te conoce y mejor que nos instalemos en un hotel – explico.

Ice Cup: ¿Hotel? , ¿Cuál hotel?

Nikki: Que tal ese de ahí – dijo señalando uno en una esquina.

Ice Cup: Pero Nikki….

Nikki: Solo, instálate – dijo para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

_En el castillo de Twilight:_

Todas las mane 6 estaban reunidas conversando, cuando el timbre suena.

Spike: Yo voy Twilight – dijo dirigiéndose, a la puerta para abrirla – Oh, ¡Nikki!

Twilight, apenas escucho ese nombre se levantó de su asiento - ¡NIKKI! – dijo sorprendida.

Nikki: Eh, hola….mama – dijo tímidamente.

Twilight corrió a abrazarla – Nikki , has vuelto…

Twilight: Ehhhh , si , te dije que volvería.

Rarity: Seguro que tus hermanos estarán muy felices de verte…querida – le sonrio.

Nikki: Bueno…no todos – dijo tristemente.

Twilight al escuchar su respuesta se sorprendió - ¿ya viste a Magic y Susnhine?

Nikki: Bueno….si, y no tuvimos una charla amistosa – dijo.

Las mane 6 y Spike , pusieron caras tristes.

Twilight: Ven Nikki – dijo cogiéndola de su casco – tengo que llevarte a conocer a alguien – dijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien , se que es corto pero es lo minimo que pude hacer , estoy en la casa de mi primo sorry :(<strong>

**Se despide , Pinkimina Pie**


	5. Conociendo a la 3 era generación:

**Hola , lo siento si me demore :(**

**Nota: My Little Pony , no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Nikki: ¿Llevarme? , ¿A dónde? – pregunto confundida.<p>

Twilight: Ya vas a ver – dijo asiéndole una seña a Spike para que abra la puerta.

Rarity: Bueno Nikki , te vuelvo a saludar por llegar aquí - dijo sonriéndole.

Apple Jack: Cierto cubo de azúcar.

Pinkie: ¡Ah! Y si tienes tiempo…-dijo siendo Pinkie Pie - ¡Puedes pasarte por Sugar Cub Corner! , ¡Rainy y Thunder van ha hacer una fiesta! , tal vez eso te sirva para ….amistarte ….nuevamente – dijo recordando lo que paso hace mas de 25 años-

Nikki algo dudosa y temerosa respondio - ¿ustedes van a estar ahí tanbien?

Rainbow: mmmmmm , No , solo es una fiesta para los hijos de cada una de nosotras – dijo para luego darse cuenta el daño que le causo a su amiga Apple Jack – lo siento Apple Jack , no quise hacerte recordar lo que….

Apple Jack: No te preocupes – sonrio – son cosas que pasan…

Nikki confundida, quiso preguntar pero prefirió no hacerlo – mama, ¿ya nos vamos? , estoy impaciente.

Twilight: Claro – dijo saliendo con Nikki por su tras – chau chicas.

Mane 5: ¡CHAUUUU! – se despidieron antes que se cerrara la puerta.

_En Sugar Cub Corner se celebraba una celebración:_

Rainy: ¡Oye, Thunder cariño! – le grito - ¿me alcanzas las serpentinas?

Thunder: Claro – dijo entregándoles las serpentinas - ¿Dónde están Kaori Y Dan? – pregunto.

Rainy: Ni idea – respondió – la última vez que los vi estaban jugando en la cocina.

Kaori: Aquí estamos papa – dijo entrando una pegaso a la sala , siguiéndole un pegaso.

Thunder: ¿Dónde estaban?

Dan: Jugando afuera , estar aquí es aburrido – dijo triste.

Kaori: ¡Y necesitamos diversión! – grito.

Rainy: Pues creo que es mucha diversión por hoy , van a venir nuestros amigos y deben estar presentables.

Dan: Asu mama – dijo de mala gana.

Rainy: ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo molesta.

Dan: Nada – respondió nervioso.

Dicho eso la puerta se abre dejando ver a una pegaso estrellándose en la pared.

Kaori: Auch – exclamo - , eso debió doler Peyton.

Peyton: Claro que no – dijo despegando su cara de la pared - ¡soy la increible Peyton y NADA me duele! – dijo dando giros en el aire.

Dan: Definitivamente te pareces al tio Slider – dijo moviendo la cebeza negativamente.

Peyton: ¿Qué pretendes decir? – dijo confundida.

Dan: Nada , y ¿tu hermano? – pregunto.

Peyton: Se perdió.

Rainy , Thunder , Kaori y Dan: ¡¿Qué?!

Peyton: No mentira ahí viene.

En eso por la puerta sale un pegaso muy parecido a Peyton – Hola tio, tia , Kaori y Dan – dijo saludando con cortesía – Peyton…..¿Que te paso en la cara?

Peyton: Nada que te importe Daniell **(se prenuncia con asentó en la Ni)**

Daniell: Claro que me importa eres mi gemela … y mama siempre dice que tenemos que estar a la moda – dijo sacando una bufanda de su bolso.

Peyton: Pero papa siempre dice que no tenemos que hacerle caso a mama y sus consejos de moda – dijo molesta.

Daniell: ¿y? , yo creo que son muy educativos.

Rainy: Yo creo que para solucionar esto , tenemos que llamar a sus padres y ¿Cuándo van a venir Slider y Rubi? – pregunto.

Peyton: No se , pero creo que mama ahí viene – dijo señalando la puerta donde Rubi y Slider entraban.

Slider: Hola a todos – saludo.

Thunder: Hola.

Rubi: Daniell ¿tragiste tu bufanda a la moda? – pregunto haciendo que Peyton y Slider roran los ojos causando la risa de los prsentes.

Slider: Y ¿Black Star y Living ya vinieron? – pregunto.

Rainy: Nop , ustedes son los primeros – dijo feliz – sienten tense mientras Black Star y Living vengan y Blue Sky traiga a su tribu – dijo diciendo la ultima palabra riendo.

Todos los presentes rieron otra vez.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Black Star con Living y 2 alicornios detrás de ellos.

Living: Hola – saludo feliz – Hola hermana , hace tiempo que no te veía – dijo para abrazar a Rainy.

Rainy: Igual – dijo rspondiendo al abrazo – y tanbien me entere que el cumpleaños de tu hija y tu hijo es en 4 dias – sonrio.

Black Star: Cierto Avery y Kyle **( se pronuncia Eivery y Kail)** cumple 10 años – dijo abrazándola.

Avery: ¡SI Y ARE UNA GRAN FIESTA PARA TODOS! – dijo parándose en una mesa.

Kyle: mmmmmmm Avery , tan bien es MI cumpleaños – dijo molesto por el egoísmo de su hermana.

Avery: ¡Calla Kyle , ESTE ES MI MOMENTO! - grito

Todos los presentes rieron.

Black Star: ¿ya llegaron Blue Sky y Lovely? – pregunto.

Thunder: No , no creo que se demoren.

En eso , la puerta se abre , todos pensaron que hiban a ser Blue Sky , pero….no.

Magic: ¡Y AQUÍ LLEGA LA PRINCIPAL! , ¡LAS PRINCESAS MAGIC Y SUNSHINE! – dijo pasando entre todos los presentes creídamente.

Sunshine mientras se topo con Dan – muévete Dan, aquí ha llegado una princesa – dijo haciendo que todos los presentes rodaran los ojos.

Black Star murmuro entre dientes – Magic…Suinshine…

Magic: Hola hermano mayor, hace tiempo que no te veía – dijo mirando a Black Star.

* * *

><p><strong>Se despide , Pinkimina Pie<strong>


	6. ¡¿GUARDIA PERSONAL!

**Hola , pero estaba de viaje , y este jueves , ya voy a subir muchos.**

**Nota: My Little Pony , no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Nikki: ¿a quien vamos a ir a ver mama? – le pregunto a Twilight , mientras caminaban.<p>

Twilight: A que conozcas a alguien.

Nikki solo supuso lo peor - ¡No estaras pretendiendo que me case , no! , ¡Por que yo…! – Twilight la interrumpió.

Twilight: ¿casarte? , jajajajajaja-rio – no , desde que te fuiste hubo muchas bodas – dijo recordando que todos sus hijos ya se habían casado , bueno menos 2 pitucas **(adivinen quienes son y los menciono en el siguiente cap).**

Nikki quiso preguntar pero llegaron - ¿es aquí?

Twilight: Sip – dijo entrando – pasa.

Nikki: Nunca había visto este edificio – dijo observando atentamente el lugar.

Twilight: Es nuevo , Ponyville es muy diferente a como lo dejaste – explico.

Nikki: Ohhhhh – dijo entrando al edificio.

Nikki apenas entro vio a un pegaso joven , con armadura , sentado en la recepción.

Twilight: ¡Hola Robet! – saludo. **(Nombre de Adagio, claro , con su permiso)**

Robet: Oh, hola princesa – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Twilight: Hola , ¿Cómo van Ariagne y los niños? – pregunto.

Robet: Bien , me duele dejarlos , pero por el trabajo…-dijo bajando la mirada.

Twilight: Si , lo se – dijo triste – siento lo mismo con Flash , es duro dejar a tu familia.

Robet: Cierto – dijo para luego alzar la mirada un poco mas alegre - ¿y a que debo su visita?

Twilight: Ah – dijo feliz – te presento , ella es mi hija Nikki – dijo asiendopse a un lado para que el la pudiera ver.

Robet: ¿Nikki? , Ariagne me conto sobre ti , solo que no pensaba verte – dijo mirándola fijamente.

Nikki: -rio- hola – saludo.

Robet: ¿y que nececita Nikki? – dijo amablemente.

Nikki: Bueno , yo nose , mi mama me trajo aquí y nose para que – dijo confundida.

Twilight: Robet ¿podemos hablar en privado?

Robet: Claro.

* * *

><p>Los 2 se alejaron de Nikki hasta el otro lado de la recepción , dejándola confundida.<p>

Twilight: ¿has oído hablar de Magic y Sunshine? – pregunto.

Robet: Claro , son mis cuñadas , y tanbien he oído que son….pesadas.

Twilight: ¡No son pesadas, son unas pitucas del demonio! – grito en un tono bajo.

Robet: Si me han contado que son asi.

Twilight: Por eso mismo vine, nececito que me des a tu mejor guardia , no importa el costo que sea , Magic y Susnhine pueden intentar matarla , comocuando eran niños , y ¡nececito ayuda! – dijo desesperada.

Robet: No se preocupe, aquí solo tengo , dos guardias y uno de ellos es uno de los mejores , la van a ayudar , lo siento por no tener mas , pero a algunos de ellos los tuve que mandar a Manhattan.

Twilight: No te preocupes, quiero al mejor – dijo feliz.

Robet: Claro esta en esa habitación – dijo señalando una habitación con la puerta roja.

* * *

><p><em>En esa habitación, se estaba desarrollando una conversación:<em>

Flygon: Y ¿Cómo te ha ido , estos días? – pregunto. **(personaje de Gunsmith , con su permiso)**

Gunsmith: **(OZ de Gunsmith con su permiso) **Bien , este trabajo de guardia , es muy cansado.

Flygon: ¿Tu crees? , para mi , es genial , me encanta este trabajo – dijo orgulloso.

Gunsmith: Eso es por que tu trabajas todo el dia , y ni te foijas en otras cosas – dijo fastidiado.

Flygon: ¿otras cosas? , ¿Cómo qué?

Gunsmith: No sé , tal vez …en el amor.

Flygon: ¿amor? , jajajajjajaja , que tontería , solo es una pérdida de tiempo – opino.

Gunsmith: Ya sabía que ibas a decir eso.

Flygon: Entiende , que , ¡yo nunca me voy a enamorar , NUNCA! – le grito.

Gunsmith: Ya , está bien ….contrólate – dijo riendo.

En eso , la puerta se abre , asustando a los 2 guardias.

Robet: Flygon , tengo un trabajo para ti – le dijo.

Flygon: ¡Genial! , gracias capitán – le agradeció.

Robet: Denada , pero tienes que saber , que tienes que proteger a la princesa Nikki de Magic y Susnhine , y que esto se trata de mi cuñada ¡y que tienes que hacerlo ¡BIEN! –le grito.

Flygon: Claro – dijo feliz.

Robet: Nikki, majestad, les presento a Flygon , él va a ser tu guardia Nikki – le explico.

Nikki: ¡¿GUARDIA!? – grito exaltada.

Mientras Flygon , se quedó embobado al ver a Nikki **(Nikki es la de la imagen de este fic , solo que por un error Micaela , es la que dibujo el dibujo , se confundió y no le puso el cuerno , tan bien fue un error en el momento de escanearlo , ya que ella lo dibuja a mano).**

* * *

><p><em>En Sugar Cub Corner: <em>

Black Star: ¡Claro hace tiempo que no te veo Magic , porque siempre estas ocupada en otras cosas y no vienes a visitarme!

Magic: ¡Eres un tonto!

En eso la puerta se abre dejando ver a una hambrienta Zoe - ¡QUIERO COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p><strong>Se despide , Pinkimina Pie<strong>


	7. Nikki ha vuelto

**Holis , aca con otro cap :)**

**Nota: My Little Pony , no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Zoe: ¡QUIERO COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito entrando como una bala a Sugar Cub Corner.<p>

Dan: Hey , alto Zoe , la comida es para todos no solo para ti – le remarco.

Zoe gruño – agg , bien.

Black Star: Blue Sky, Lovely , pensábamos que ya no vendrían.

Lovely: No, es que, Nico , se distrajo con un scooter de una tienda.

Ruby: Tipico, Daniell , tanbien es asi – opino.

Daniell: ¡hey!

Rainy: ¡Veo , que Zoe tiene hanbre! – dijo abrazándola.

Blue Sky: Si, es que….¡ALGUIEN! , se comio ¡TODA , LA COMIDA! – grito mirando a ciertas ponis.

Susnhine: Hey , nosotras tanbien teníamos hanbre – explico.

Nico: ¡Nosotros también tia Magic y Sunshine!

Zoe: ¡Queriamos comer! , ¿no es cierto Maggi? – dicho eso todas las miradas se posaron en ella , cosa que la intimido.

Maggi nerviosa – yo…ehh..yo..no..si…-titubeo.

Peyton: Lo tomaremos como un si – sonrió.

Magic: ¡Nosotras también tenemos hambre! - reclamo

Ross: Con todo respeto, yo creo que mis hermanos tienen razón , si no nos alimentamos , podríamos sufrir serias enfermedades – dijo acomodándose sus gafas.

Nico: ¡Ese es mi cerebrito favorito! – dijo abrazandolo con una ala.

Ross: Pense que no te gustaba , que yo sea un ….cerebrito.

Nico: Me gusta que seas un cerebrito , cuando nos defiendes.

Ross rodo los ojos.

Black Star: Yo creo que Ross tiene razón , no pueden estar por todo el mundo tragando – opino.

Slider: Además , se van a volver gordas – rio.

Sunshine: ¡¿Que dijiste?! – dijo acercándose amenazadoramente a Slider.

Slider: Na..da – respondió titubeando.

Sunshine: Mas te vale.

Magic: Y tú también Black Star, ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión! – le grito.

Black Star: ¡Yo opino cuando quiero!

Kyle: ¡ESO PAPA! – lo animo.

Avery: ¡SIII! , ¡DALE SU MERECIDO!

Magic: SHHHHH , silencio ustedes dos –les grito a sus 2 sobrinos - ¡Me las vas a pagar Black Star! , ¡Nadie se mete con la princesa Magic!

Black Star: Si como no…

Magic: ¡Vas a ver…! – fue interrumpida.

Rainy: ¡Oigan, ya basta! , ¡Magic , Susnhine , quieren comer , pues vamos a comer!

Dicho eso, todos los adultos se sentaron en la mesa , mientras los niños jugaban.

Magic y Black Star se miraron fijamente – no te libraras de esta – dijieron en un insomnio.

* * *

><p><em>Afuera de Sugar Cub Corner , se encontraban Nikki con Flygon:<em>

Nikki: Muy bien , gracias por acompañarme , ya te pudes retirar – le indico.

Flygon: ¿Qué? , ¡no! , me ordenaron que no debo dejarla sola , más si va a ver a las Princesas Magic y Sunshine.

Nikki: Si , pero adentro tanbien están mi familia y amigos y quiero verlos.

Flygon: Pero…

Nikki: Sabes que, para que te quedes más tranquilo, quédate afuera y si yo grito tu entras, pero si no grito, no entras ¿sí? – le sugirió.

Flygon rendido acepto – bien…

Nikki: ¡Genial! , ¡Gracias! – dijo abriendo la puerta de Sugar Cub Corner.

Flygon: _*Solo espero que no le pase nada…*_-pensó.

* * *

><p><em>En Sugar Cub Corner:<em>

Rubi: Entonces, Slider le enseño a Peyton y yo a Daniell.

Thunder: Ahhhhhhh , por eso Peyton es tan parecida a ti Slider – razono.

Slider: Exacto, es toda una Dash – dijo con orgullo.

Todos los presentes rieron.

En eso se abre la puerta, dejando ver a una unicornio.

Rainy: mmmmmm , Sugar Cub Coner está cerrado por hoy , mañana puedes volver – le indico , sin reconocer que es Nikki.

En realidad, nadie la reconocio , menos una pegaso.

Nikki: ¿Rainy?

Rainy: mmmm , si , ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? , bueno en realidad, todo Ponyville sabe mi nombre, pero a ti nunca te había visto, ¿eres nueva?

Nikki: Bueno….yo…

Lovely: ¡Alto Rainy! – dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Blue Sky: ¿la conoces?

Lovely: ¿Qué acaso no la reconocen? – dijo confundiendo más a todos - ¡ES NIKKI!

Todos: ¡¿NIKKI?! –gritaron.

Blue Sky abrió los ojos como platos – Nikki…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh , ohhhhh , empieza la trama!<strong>

**Se despide , Pinkimina Pie**


	8. Revelaciones:

**Holis , aca con otro cap :)**

**Nota: My Little Pony , no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Kaori : mmmmmm , ¿alguien me puede decir , quien es Nikki?<p>

Nikki: mmmm…Hola – logro a decir, ante las miradas de sorpresa de sus amigos.

Lovely: ¡Nikki!- dijo abrazándola - ¡Volviste!

Rubi: ¡Que bueno que hayas vuelto! – dijo abrazándola.

Slider: ¡Igualmente! – dijo abrazándola.

Black Star tanbien se levanto y la abrazo - ¡Que bueno , que hayas vuelto! , mama , estará muy feliz de verte.

Nikki: No , en realidad , ya la vi.

Living: ¿En serio? – dijo para luego abrazarla.

Nikki: Sip – dijo para luego acercarse a Rainy Thunder – hola , Rainy y Thunder , se que han pasado muchas cosas , pero si se disculparan conmigo…-fue interrumpida.

Rainy: ¡Aléjate! – dijo retrocediendo , confundiendo a todos - ¡Alejate!

Nikki: ¿Qué le pasa?

Magic: ¡Sabes lo que le pasa amiga! , ella en el estúpido internado , le enseñaron a evitar los problemas y ahora te va ha evitar a ti ¡POR QUE TU ERES EL PROBLEMA! – le grito.

Black Star: Magic , no le grites.

Magic: ¡Hay, tu cállate!

Nikki; Thunder…yo…no quise…

Thunder: No te preocupes, ella malinterpreto las cosas en el internado y también te pido disculpas, de parte de los 2 – sonrió.

Nikki: No hay problema – entonces , se fijó en un alicornio que la miraba con los ojos como platos – Hola – sonrió.

Blue Sky: Yo….he…yo….yo….-sonrio - ¡Me da gusto verte! , ¡Después de tanto tiempo! – dijo abrazándola.

Nikki : - feliz - ¡A mi igual!

Living: Muy bien, Nikki ¿te quieres sentar a comer con nosotros?

Nikki: No se si sea lo mas indicado sentarme a comer, cuando Rainy está así por mi…

Blue Sky: ¡Hey! , no es por ti…es solo por el internado , se le pasara – dijo cogiéndola del casco , para llevarla a la mesa y sentarla a su costado.

Todos se sentaron , mientras Rainy seguía con la mirada perdida.

Thunder: Rainy , tienes que sentarte.

Rainy: No.

Thunder: Ella no te ara nada, ya hablamos de esto , algún dia hiba a volver y tenias que perder ese miedo.

Rainy: Pero….tengo miedo, de que viéndola nuevamente a ella , vuelva a hacerle bromas y terminar en el internado nuevamente.

Thunder: No vas a terminar en el internado , ya no eres una potrilla , además , Magic y Sunshine nos obligaron , tu no tienes la culpa de nada – la animo.

Rainy: Tienes razón – dijo sentándose en la silla.

Thunder: Te quiero, eh , nunca lo olvides – le susurro.

Rainy: Nunca lo are.

Lovely: Y ¿Cómo lograste escapar de tu padre? – le pregunto , curiosa.

Nikki: Bueno…lo demande.

Black Star: Bien hecho, pero, eso deberías a ver echo eso hace tiempo, ¿Por qué lo isiste recién ahora?

Nikki: Tenía que ser mayor de edad, para poder hacerlo, además por convencer a mi hermana y todo eso…

Rainy: mmmmmm , lo siento por mi actitud antes , por el internado y todo eso , pero …¡¿TIENES UNA HERMANA?!

Nikki: No , no hay problema y si , si tengo una hermana , pero no es de sangre es como una adoptada , cuando me fuje de mi pueblo , mi padre no tenia a quien maltratar y ganar dinero , asi que adopto as una potrilla de un señor que vendia niños …-explicado eso , todos se quedaron paralizados.

Lovely: Disculpa por las palabras, pero tu padre está loco – opino.

Nikki: No hay problema si está loco – dijo , para luego mirar detenidamente a Rainy – ahora que te veo adulta Rainy , ella se parece demasiado a ti , solo que ella tiene melena corta y tu melena larga.

Black Star miro a Living y viceversa - ¿será posible? – le susurro en su oído.

Black Star: No creo , la hermana de Rainy desapareció hace tiempo no creo que la supuesta hermana de Nikki , sea su gemela.

Rainy: ¿en serio , es igual a mi? , ¡Que considencia! , talvez mañana la puedas traer para una fiesta de bienvenida a Ponyville.

Nikki: Claro , pero…-dijo fijándose en todos los presentes- ¿aquí no falta alguien?

Thunder: ¿ah?

Nikki: Si, falta….Apple Soos , ¿Dónde esta el?

Todos los presentes bajaron la mirada.

Nikki: ¿Qué pasa? , ¿dije algo malo?.

Blue Sky: No solo que , un año desdues de que te fueras , el murió transportando manzanas a Appleloosa , en el trayecto el tren se volteo , con todas las manzanas , ese fue el peor accidente en tren que había pasado en Equestria y claro todos los pasajeros …. Fallecieron.

Nikki al escuchar la explicación , entendio por que Apple Jack se puso asi , cuando Rainbow hablo de sus hijos – Yo…..lo siento…..no debí preguntar – dijo triste.

Blue Sky: No es tu culpa – dijo abrazándola con un ala – tenías derecho a saber ¿no?

Todos los presentes asintieron.

Nikki: Bueno , para no estar tristes , cuéntenme , ¿Quiénes son esos potrillos? – dijo señalando a la parte de atrás de Sugar Cub Corner , donde los potrillos jugaban animadamente.

Rubi: Ahhhhh , son nuestros hijos – dijo.

Nikki: ¿todos ellos? – dijo, para atragantarse con la comida.

Slider: jajajajjaja , no , solo la pegaso que está presumiendo y elpegaso que esta que habla de moda.

Rubi: Se llaman Peyton y Daniell.

Thunder: La potrilla que esta jugando con el otro potrillo son nuestros hijos.

Rainy: Dan y Kaori – sonrio.

Living: Los alicornios , la que esta alardeando y el que se esta aburriendo por el alarmiento de su hermana , son nuestros.

Black Star: Aivery y Kyle.

Nikki: ¿y los 4 potrillos que se estan peliando , entre ellos , son los hijos de Ariagne?

Slider: Ah , no , ellos están en Canterlot , ellos son los hijos de Lovely , Nico , Ross , Maggi y Zoe.

Nikki: -sorprendida- ¿Te casate? Y ¿tuviste cuatrillizos? , ¡Qué suerte! – exclamo.

Lovely: Sip.

Nikki: ¿Con quién te casaste? – pregunto curiosa.

Sin que le diera tiempo para responder a Lovely , Maggi se acercó a Blue Sky.

Maggi: -llorando- ¡Papa , Nico , me jalo la melena! –lloriqueo.

Nico: ¡Yo no lo hice! – se defendió.

Blue Sky: ¡Nico, ya hemos hablado de molestar a tu hermana! – le regaño.

Nikki se quedó paralizada y solo pudo pronunciar unas palabras- ¿¡Papa?! , ¿¡Te casaste con Blue Sky?!

* * *

><p><strong>oh no , pobre Nikki , ya se dio cuenta!<strong>

**Se despide , Pinkimina Pie**


	9. Una pelea , llega a un divorcio

**Holis , aca con otro cap :)**

**Nota: My Little Pony , no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Blue Sky: -feliz- ¡Si , no es grandioso!- dijo mientras abrazaba a Lovely , quien tenía la cara medio nerviosa.<p>

Nikki , aguanto las lagrimas y se paro de su silla – si , genial , ahora me tengo que ir.

Rainy: ¿Qué? , pero ni siquiera has comido.

Nikki: Tengo que ir a ver a Ice Cup – mintió, para luego salir de Sugar Cub Corner.

Lovely disimuladamente, le dio un codazo a Blue Sky pero el no entendio - ¿Qué?

Lovely bufo – Nosotros tanbien , nos vamos – dijo parándose.

Rainy: ¿Qué? , ¿Por qué, todo el mundo se va?

Thunder: ¿Por qué , quieren dormir?

Rainy: ¡NO THUNDER! , ¡Todo el mundo se va de repente asi nomas!

Lovely: Lo siento Rainy , pero tengo que hablar con Blue Sky – dijo mirándolo seriamente.

Black Star: Uhhhhh-dijo riendo – de esta no te salvas hermano!

Blue Sky: ohhhhh , cállate – dijo parándose de la silla – ¡Maggi , Nico , Ross , Zoe , nos vamos!

Living: Si , tu tampoco te salvas de la charla Black Star – lo amenazo.

Black Star: Bien…

Blue Sky: jajajaja – se rio en la cara de Black Star - ¡ahora quien va a tener la charla!

Black Star le saco la lengua , cosa que Blue Sky le devolvió.

Lovely: ¡Ya bastan ustedes 2! – dijo asiendo que los 2 se separaran - ¿Magic , Sunshine , van a venir?

Magic: Que más da – dijo parándose.

Sunshine: Si , para que quedarme y ver como mi trillizo y mi hermano , ¡PELEAN! – dijo remalcando la ultima parte.

Blue Sky: ¡Oh , claro como si tu no te peliaras con Magic!

Magic: ¡Nunca nos peliamos!

Black Star: ¡si como no! –dijo sarcastico

Sunshine: ¡ohh , tu cállate Black Star , como si tu nunca te hubieras peliado con Ariagne!

Black Star: ¡No metas a Ariagne en este asunto! , ¡ella no esta aca!

Susnhine: ¿y? – dijo con una mueca retadora.

Black Star: ohhh , te me caíste , Blue Sky , haz lo tuyo – le ordeno.

Blue Sky: Enseguida – dijo parándose al frente de Sunshine - ¡al ataque! – dijo lanzándose sobre Sunshine , para iniciar una pelea.

Lovely: ¡Y aquí vamos de nuevo! – dijo rendida.

* * *

><p><em>Afuera , Nikki , ya había salido y se topo con Flygon.<em>

Nikki: Ah , hola Flygon.

Flygon: Hola princesa – dijo , para luego fijarse en sus ojeras - ¿has llorado?

Nikki: ¿Qué? , pfffff , que va , no no he llorado – dice aguantándose las lágrimas.

Flygon arqueo una sega – okey…. ¿quiere que la acompañe a su hotel?

Nikki: Seria….genial – dijo desanimada.

Flygon: Bien – dijo para abrazarla con un ala ,y llevarla al hotel.

* * *

><p><em>En Sugar Cub Corner , la pelea seguía:<em>

Zoe: ¡Vamos papa!

Nico: ¡Quitale la cabeza!

Avery: ¡VAMOS TIO!

Peyton: ¡Eso es luchar!

Kyle: ¡Al ataque! , ¿No tia Lovely? …. ¿tia Lovely?

Sin que todos pudieran reaccionar , Lovely estaba galando de la oreja a Blue Sky , hasta la salida- Niños , nos vamos , Magic , Sunshine vengan – ordeno – Adios! – dicho eso, toda la familia salió de Sugar Cub Corner.

Living: Okey, nosotros tanbien nos vamos – dijo molesta.

Kyle: Pero mama…

Living: ¡He dicho que nos vamos! , ¡tengo que hablar seriamente con su padre!

Black Star: Ahí no – se lamento saliendode Sugar Cub Corner con toda su familia.

Slider: Suerte – susurro.

Rubi: Nosotros , nos vamos – se paro – Peyton , Daniell , vayan saliendo – les ordeno.

Daniell: Si mama – dijo saliendo con su hermana.

Rainy: Ayyy no , ya todo el mundo se va – dijo triste.

Rubi: Lo siento , pero ya se paso la hora de dormir…..

Thunder: ¿de los niños?

Rubi: No, de Slider.

Rainy: ¡¿SLIDER TIENE HORA DE DORMIR?!

Rubi: Si duerme a las 6 , es un total vago , bueno ya nos vamos – dijo saliendo de Sugar Cub Corner , con un Slider dormido flotando con magia.

* * *

><p><em>En el castillo de Blue Sky:<em>

Blue Sky se encontraba leyendo un libro en su cama, cuando entro Lovely - ¡Hey! – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo está mi hermosa princesa?

Lovely se lo quedo viendo – ya hice dormir a los niños , las trillizas ya están en su cuarto y estoy lista para hablar.

Blue Sky: Okey – dijo sentándose en la cama - ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Lovely: De Nikki.

Blue Sky: ¿Qué hay con ella?

Lovely: Esta enamorada de ti.

Blue Sky: ¿Qué? , jajajajajjajaja , eso paso como hac años , ella es historia , ahora solo es mi hermana , ya la olvide – dijo acostándose nuevamente en la cama.

Lovely: Pues parece que ella no te olvido a ti , por eso te di el codazo , como ella se fue tu deberías haber ido detrás de ella , como en el campamento.

Blue Sky: Escucha , en el campamento la segui , por que me gustaba ella , pero ya no , ella ya es grande para cuidarse sola , además Magic , Susnhine y Black Star tanbien son sus hermanos , ellos tanbien pudieron haber ido detrás de ella.

Lovely – se para molesta - ¡Es que tu no entiendes! , ¡para ella tu eres su mejor amigo , hasta alguien mas! , ¡deberias haber ido con ella para aclarar las cosas! , ¡Pero como eres tan tonto, no tienes cerebro para pensar!

Blue Sky: ¡Hey! – Dijo parándose molesto - ¡yo no soy tonto! ¡y creo que no me deberías decir esas cosas ya que yo he hecho muchas cosas por ti!

Lovely: ¿En serio? , ¿Ha haber qué?

Blue Sky: ¡sin mí no tuviéramos hijos! ¡y yo soy el que tengo el castillo donde tú vives!

Lovely: ¡Yo también hice falta, para tener hijos! ¡Y el castillo….LO PAGAMOS LOS 2!

Blue Sky: ¡Shhhhhhhh , silencio! , ¿Quieres despertar a los niños?

Lovely: ¡Esque tu siempre me contradices en todo , te peleas con tu hermana en un restaurante! , ¡ni yo me peleo con Thunder! , ¡a veces eres muy infantil y haces pasar vergüenza!

Blue Sky: ¡Si tanto te hago pasar vergüenza! , ¡Por qué no me dejas y ya! , ¡Me has soportad años,ya no es hora de dejarlo!?

Lovely: ¿Qué?...¡Bien! , ¡Tu quédate con Zoe y Ross , yo con Maggi y Nico!

Blue Sky: ¡Bien! – dijo acostándose en la cama dándole la espalda a Lovely.

Lovely: ¡Quiero verte mañana , firmar los documentos del divorcio! – dijo acostándose en la cama - ¡te apuesto que no vas a tener valor para firmarlos!

Blue Sky: ¡Prepárate para tragarte tus palabras! – dicho eso apago las luces.

A fuera de la habitación dos potrillos espiaban.

Nico: Creo que esta es la peor pelea que han tenido papa y mama – le dijo a su hermana.

Maggi: Si…..¿y que será eso de divorcio?

Nico: No sé , pero no suena nada lindo…

* * *

><p><strong>¿divorcio? ... tienes razón Nico , no suena nada lindo.<strong>

**Se despide , Pinkimina Pie**


	10. Pensando:

**Hola , se supone que hiba a subir el cap , mas temprano , pero se me fue la luz :/**

**Nota: My Little Pony , no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>En el hotel , donde se hospedaba Nikki:<p>

Ella entro a la habitación, con los ojos llorosos , cosa que sorprendo a Ice Cup quien estaba viendo televisión.

Ice Cup: ¿Has llorado? – luego se le dibujo una sonrisa - ¡No me dijas que Blue Sky y tu , sean han vuelto novios nuevamente! ¡A no mejor , se van a casar! – dijo con esperanza.

Nikki negó con la cabeza.

Ice Cup: ¡oh, estas embarazada!- grito.

Nikki: ¡No! – dijo sentándose en la cama.

Ice Cup: ¿No? , ¿entonces , por que lloras?

Nikki: ¡MI HERMANO SE CASO!- dijo llorando mas fuerte.

Ice Cup: ¿Enserio? , ¡Felicidades! – dijo abrazándola.

Nikki: ¡No el mayor! , ¡Se caso , el que supuestamente era mi novio!

Ice Cup: Ahhhhhhhh , lo siento.

Nikki: Si , pero ¿Cómo hago para separarlos? – dijo triste.

Ice Cup: Sabotéala , besa a Blue Sky , al frente de ella y haz que el recuerde de como era antes contigo – le aconsego.

Nikki – se limpió las lágrimas - ¿tú crees? , pero ¿Qué hago con sus hijos?

Ice Cup: ¿Tienen hijos? – Nikki asintió – Ah, entonces olvida todo lo que te dije.

Nikki: ¿Que?

Ice Cup: No puedes intervenir , en un matrimonio , que tengan hijos , piensa en los potrilos , no seria justo – le regaño.

Nikki: ¡No puedo creer que no me apoyes! , ¡Yo siempre te apoye en todo! – dijo frustrada.

Ice Cup: ¡No te puedo ayudar a destruir un matrimonio, con hijos! – grito.

Nikki: Bien – dijo molesta – lo are yo sola – dicho esto se acostó en el sillón, ya que en la habitación solo había una cama, donde estaba Ice Cup.

Ice Cup: Haz , lo que quieras , igual yo ya te lo advertí , ha y casi me olvido , mañana tenemos que salir del hotel.

Nikki: ¿Que porque? – le pregunto.

Ice Cup: Por si no te acuerdas , no tenemos bits y no tenemos que pagar el hotel y cuando tu me botastes al hotel , tuve que gastar todo lo que tenia.

Nikki: Pfffff , seguro , algunos de mis hermanos , nos puede hospedar.

Ice Cup bufo, por la actitud de su hermana y se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

><p><em>A la mañana siguiente en el castillo de Blue Sky: Lovely se encontraba en la cocina que los cuatrillizos Magic y Sunshine desayunando, cuando entro Blue Sky.<em>

Blue Sky: mmmm , hola – se fijo que solo había 7 platos , no 8 – mmmmm ¿y mi plato?

Lovely: No esta – dijo con una sonrisa.

Blue Sky: ¿Qué?

Lovely: Como ahora yo, ya me voy a ir del castillo con Maggi y Nico , tu te tendras que prepararte solo el desayuno.

Blue Sky bufo - ¡esto es por lo del divorcio, no! , ¡no puedo creer que ayas llegado tan legos!

Magic: ¿Se van a divorciar? – dijo incrédula.

Sunshine: ¡Que locura!

Zoe: ¿Qué es divorcio?

Blue Sky: ¡Anda! , ¡Explicale , a nuestra hija que es el divorcio! – le grito.

Lovely: ¡No le voy a decir nada a los 4 , hasta que hayamos firmado los 2 los papeles!

Blue Sky: ¡Genial! – dijo volteándose, hasta la salida del castillo.

Sunshine: ¿a dónde vas? – pregunto curiosa.

Blue Sky: A tomar desayuno afuera y traer los papeles – miro a Lovely – Cuidate ¿si? – le dijo con una sonrisa , para luego reaccionar - ¡Por que , me preocupo si vas a estar bien! – dicho eso cerro la puerta de un portaso.

Magic: Lovely…¿no tienes miedo ,, de no volver a ver a Zoe y Ross?

Lovely: No, porque sé que él no va a firmar los papeles , lo conozco.

* * *

><p><em>En el hotel , Nikki y Ice Cup estaban , ya despiertas , alistando sus cosas:<em>

Ice Cup: ¿Sigues molesta , por lo de anoche? – le pregunto.

Nikki: ¿Tu que crees? – le dijo seria.

Ice Cup: Aya , lo siento , por preguntar – dijo cogiendo su maleta - ¿ya estas lista?

Nikki: Si , toma – dijo entregándole su maleta – voy a salir , cuando vuelva quiero verte en la recepción , una amiga mia te va a ser una fiesta de bienvenida , ahí van a estar todos mis hermanos y sobrinos , para que los conoscas.

Ice Cup: Okey , pero , ¿A dónde vas tu?

Nikki: A dar una vuelta , quiero pensar – dicho eso salio del hotel.

* * *

><p><em>Con Blue Sky:<em>

Blue Sky: _*¿Que se ha creido Lovely? , para no darme desayuno , pues , yo voy a comer en un puesto de donas que estaba por aquí …¿pero no….¡auch!*-_ Blue Sky , estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que se chocó con alguien - ¿Nikki?

Nikki: -parándose – Oh, ¡hola! , ¿Qué haces aquí?

Blue Sky: Pues….iba atomar desayuno , en la tienda de donas.

Nikki: ¡Genail! , pues, yo también estaba buscando algún lugar donde tomar desayuno ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos? – le propuso con una sonrisa.

Blue Sky: mmmmmm , claro.

* * *

><p><em>Ya en el restaurante los des se sentaron en una mesa para 2.<em>

Nikki: Oye , ¿tu no deberías estar comiendo con tu familia? – dijo dándole un bocado a su dona.

Blue Sky: Bueno…..si…..-dijo dudando en contarle.

Nikki: ¡Vamos confía , en mi! – le rogo.

Blue Sky: Bueno…ehhhh … ¡ya me tengo que ir! – dijo parandose de la silla.

Nikki – se para tanbien - ¿Qué? , ¿adonde vas?

Blue Sky – se dirije a la salida – a traer unos papeles.

Nikki: ¿de qué? – pregunto curiosa de tanto misterio.

Blue Sky: De divorcio , papeles de divorcio.

* * *

><p><strong>No puedo adelantar nada , por que ni yo se lo que sigue<strong>

**Se despide , Pinkimina Pie**


	11. Sarina Pie:

**Holaaaaaaaaa , aqui con el siguiente capitulo!**

**Nota: My Little Pony , no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Nikki se quedó paralizada al escuchar eso: ¿divorcio? , ¿te vas a divorciar? – dijo incrédula.<p>

Blue Sky – suspiro – Si , pero no le dijas a nadie , no quiero que nadie lo sepa todavía – le dijo.

Nikki: ¡Eso es geni…..! ….dire eso es …..Tan malo , lo siento – dijo con una mirada triste , pero por dentro estaba más feliz que Pinkie Pie , díganme quien puede ganar ese record?

Blue Sky: Si , no importa , eso le puede pasar a cualquiera – dijo con una sonrisa- ¿me puedes acompañar? , no quiero ir solo.

Nikki: _*¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!*_- pensó – Si, vamos.

Los 2 caminaron hasta un edificio , donde en la parte superior decía documentos.

Nikki y Blue Sky , entraron y se acercaron a una yegua que revisaba unos papeles con cara de fastidio.

Blue Sky: Ehhhhh….hola- saludo.

La yegua sin prestar atención respondio – Hola , ¿Qué desea?

Blue Sky: Papeles de divorcio.

La yegua empezó ha hablar con su compañera del costado sin prestar atención - ¿Nombre?

Blue Sky y Nikki se miraron confundidos por la actitud de la yegua – ehh , Blue Sky.

Entonces la yegua reacciono - ¡Príncipe Blue Sky! – grito captando la atención de todos en el edificio - ¡Lo siento , por mi actitud , yo solo…!

Blue Sky: No importa – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿me puede dar los papales?

Yegua: ¡Claro! – dijo dándole los papeles del divorcio – Y ….lo siento.

Blue Sky: No importa y gracias – dijo , para luego salir del edificio.

Nikki: ¿Siempre te reconocen asi a menudo? – pregunto divertida.

Blue Sky: Si, mucho , ¿a ti no?

Nikki: No , en realidad , a mi solo me reconocen como la princesa que fue abucheada con fruta – rio – bueno , yo ya me tengo que ir , tengo que reconger a Ice Cup , para su fiesta en Sugar Cub Corner – se despidió - chau.

Blue Sky: Chau – dicho eso , se dio media vuelta y se dirijio al castillo.

_Blue Sky llego al castillo y abrió la puerta._

Blue Sky: ¡Lovely! – grito.

Lovely: ¿sí? – dijo entrando a la sala.

Blue Sky: ¡Ya traje los papeles! – dijo poniéndolos en la mesa de la cocina.

Lovely: ¡Que bien! , ¡Ahora firmalos!

Blue Sky: ¡No tú, primero!

Lovely: ¡No tu!

Blue Sky: ¡No tu!

Lovely: ¡No tu!

Blue Sky: ¡No tu!

Lovely: ¡No tu!

Blue Sky: ¡Sabes que! , ¡Mejor lo firmamos en la fiesta de la hermana de Nikki , para que veas que yo si soy capaz de firmarlos!

Lovely: ¡Bien! – dijo para luego subir las escaleras.

Blue Sky: ¡¿Adónde vas?!

Lovely: ¡A ver a MIS hijos!

Blue Sky bufo y se tiro al sofá boca abajo.

* * *

><p><em>En Sugar Cub Corner , Rainy y Thunder se encontraban alistando todo.<em>

Rainy: ¡Esta va a ser , la mejor bienvenida del mundo!

Thunder: Sin ofender cariño , pero siempre dices eso.

Kaori: Papa tiene razón.

Rainy: Ohhhh , callense – dijo riendo.

Todos rieron.

Entonces , la puerta se abre dejando ver a Pinkie Pie.

Dan: ¡Abuela! – Kaori y Dan corrieron a abrazarla.

Pinkie: Hola pequeños – dijo con una sonrisa - ¡Rainy , Thunder! , ¿Cómo han estado?

Rainy: ¿Mama? – dijo confundida - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto.

Pinkie: Pues no tenía nada que hacer, y , quería ver como estaban , y veo que hacen una fiesta

Rainy: Si, es para la hermana de Nikki , ¿mi tía Twilight no te dijo nada?

Pinkie: Nop , ¿me puedo quedar a verla? ¡Por favor! , ¡Por favor! , ¡Por favor! – dijo saltando.

Rainy: ¡Ya está bien, cálmate! – rio - ¡Claro que puedes!

Pinkie: ¡Gracias! – dijo sentándose en una silla

_Las horas iban pasando y todos iban llegando , Rubi , Slider , Peyton , Daniell , Living , Black Star , Avery y Kyle._

Slider: Okey, queda decir que Blue Sky y Lovely, son unos demorones.

Blue Sky: ¡Ya llegamos! – Dijo entrando - ¿ya llego Nikki?

* * *

><p><em>Nikki e Ice Cup se estaban dirigiendo a Sugar Cub Corner:<em>

Ice Cup: ¿Ósea que me estás diciendo que no hubo falta separarlos, ya que tu hermano se va a divorciar…?

Nikki: Si, ¿no es genial? , ¡Ahora podre estar con él! – dijo saltando.

Ice Cup: ¡No, no puedes! , no sería justo para Lovely , que su HERMANA , se meta con su exesposo , ¡No seas monga Nikki!

Nikki: ¡Hay ya cállate! , ¡Además ya llegamos! – dijo abriendo la puerta para que las dos entraran a Sugar Cub Corner

Todos se quedaron paralizados al ver a Ice Cup.

Rainy: ¡Sopresa! – grito para luego quedarse muda - ¡Por Celestia! , ¡Eres idéntica a mí!

Nikki: Ven , lo que les dije , ¡Ice Cup , es idéntica a Rainy!

Rubi: ¡Es verdad , solo las diferencia el tamaño de sus melenas!

Living abrazo y le susurro a Black Star: ¡Ice Cup es , ella es idéntica a Rainy es mi hermana!

Black Star: Escucha , no sé qué decirte , ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos? – Living asintió – mmm Ice Cup – dijo captando la atención de todos - hola soy Black Star , el hermano mayor de Nikki , ehhhh ¿tienes hermanos?

Ice Cup se extrañó con la pregunta - mm , aparte de Nikki no , pero cuando era bebe , recuerdo que tenia una gemela , de ahí ya no se mas , al nacer un poni me rapto y me llevo a un lugar donde venden potrillos , .0cuando Nikki se fue mi supuesto padre me compro para hacer lo mismo que hacia Nikki – dijo con una mirada trsite.

Blue Sky: Ay no, lo siento mucho – dijo triste.

Lovely: Ay no , lo siento mucho – dijo remedandolo sarcásticamente , cosa que los presentes no entendieron.

Con ese relato Living confirmo sus sospechas todo concidia cuando la gemela de Rainy fue raptada , al nacer.

Pinkie se levanto poco a poco de su silla , con lagrimas en los ojos – Tu….- dijo mirando a Ice Cup – Tu , tu , eres mi hija , Sarina , eres tu – dijo abrazándola.

Dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abrierta , menos Living y Black Star - ¿¡Que?!

* * *

><p><strong>OMGGGGGG , SORPRESA!<strong>

**Se despide , Pinkimina Pie**


	12. ¿Divorcio?

**Holaaaaaaaaa , aqui con el siguiente capitulo!**

**Nota: My Little Pony , no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Ice Cup se quedo paralizada - ¿Qué? , oiga lo siento , pero no entiendo nada – dijo confundida.<p>

Pinkie: Todo es concidencia – dijo secándose las lagrimas - ¿sabes quien es Rainy , no?

Ice Cup asintió.

Pinkie: Pues , ella es tu gemela , te separaron de mi cuando eras un bebe.

Ice Cup: Bueno yo….-en eso , le vino a la mente , las imágenes de cuando era una bebe y jugaba con Living y Rainy , o cuando pasaba tiempo con su mama – Si….ya me acorde…tu , si eres mi mama – dijo abrazándola.

Pinkie acepto gustosamente al abrazo , cosa que Living se unio al abrazo.

Living: ¡Me alegra que hayas vuelto! – dijo feliz - ¿¡Hey Rainy , no te vas a unir al abrazo!?

Rainy: Es que…todavía no comprendo…¿tengo una gemela?

Ice Cup: _*Hay no ahora falta que no me quiera y sean Magic y Sunshine de mi mundo* _- pensó.

Living asintió – perdón por no desirte nada antes , pero….

Rainy: ¡Esto es genial! – dijo abrazándola - ¡Eres idéntica a mi!

Ice Cup: ¡Gracias! , ¡Ahora tengo una familia! – grito entusiasmada.

Nikki: ¡Hey! , ¡Tampoco te vallas a olvidar de mi eh! – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ice Cup: ¡jajajaja nunca! – la abrazo.

Dan: ¿osea que tenemos una nueva tia?

Kaori: ¡Suena emocionante!

Ice Cup: ¿Quiénes son ellos? – dijo con ternura , mas curiosidad.

Rainy: ¡Hey mira que ahorita te los presento a todos! – dijo jalándola del casco – mira el es mi esposo Thunder y mis hijos , Dan y Kaori – dijo presentándole.

Thunder: Mucho gusto – dijo dándole el casco.

Ice Cup: Igual.

Rainy: Mira , el es mi amigo Slider y su esposa Rubi y sus hijos Peyton y Daniell , con acento en la ni – le explico sonriendo.

Slider: ¡Hey!

Rubi: Hola , mucho gusto.

Peyton: Holis.

Daniell: Hola.

Ice Cup sonrio – Me alegra conocerlos.

Rainy: Ahora mira , el es el príncipe Black Star y su esposa , mi hermana Living y sus 2 hijos Avery y Kyle – les explico con una sonrisa.

Ice Cup: ¡Genial! , espero llevarnos bien.

Black Star: Si , claro.

Rainy: Y mira ellas son….Magic y Sunshine son las trillizas – le explico.

Ice Cup se las quedo viendo , ella había escuchado esos nombres , ellas eran las que habían molestado a Nikki en su infancia – mmm , hola – dijo seria.

Sunshine la miro de pues a cabeza – mm , hola.

Magic: Si hola y ahora muévete que me opacas – dijo dramática , al igual que Rarity.

Todos rodaron los ojos.

Rainy: Okey…y ellos son Blue Sky , su esposa Lovely y sus cuatrillizos , Zoe , Nico , Ross y Maggi.

Ice Cup hiba a saludar , pero alguien se le adelanto.

Magic: ¿Esposos? No por mucho.

Slider: ¿Qué?

Blue Sky – molesto - ¡Claro Magic , no podias mantener tu bocota cerrada por un minuto! – le grito.

Magic: ¡Hay ya contrólate!

Blue Sky: ¡Ahora vas aver! – dijo lanzándose para peliar con ella.

Lovely: ¡Pues de eso es de lo que hablo , eres muy infantil! – le grito.

Blue Sky: ¡Hay ya deja de gritarme!

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos.

Maggi rompió en lagrimas en los brazos de Lovely.

Lovely: ¡Ves lo que hiciste , ya hisiste llorar a Maggi!

Blue Sky: ¿yo? , ¡Tú empezaste a gritar!

Lovely: ¿SABES QUE? , ¡Ya estoy harta! , ¡Quiero divorciarme de ti de una buena vez!

Todos menos Nikki e Ice Cup - ¡¿Qué?!

Blue Sky: ¡Bien! – dijo sacando los papeles - ¡Firma!

Lovely saco una pluma y firmo su parte - ¡Ahora tu!

Blue Sky cogió la pluma y lo acerco al papel.

* * *

><p><strong>*Suspenso!...<strong>

**Se despide , Pinkimina Pie**


	13. Nueva relacion:

**Holaaaaaaaaa , lo lamento si me demore , pero aca el siguiente!**

**Nota: My Little Pony , no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p>Blue Sky toma la pluma y la solto al suelo – Lo siento….no puedo….<p>

Nikki: ¿Qué?! – dijo exaltada.

Lovely: ¿Qué?

Blue Sky: No me puedo divorciar….yo aun te amo – dijo con una tmida sonrisa.

Nikki: ¿¡Que?! , ¡No! , ¡Blue Sky , debes….! – Ice Cup le tapo la boca.

Ice Cup: ¡Callate niña! , ¡¿O quieres que te escuchen?!

Nikki se callo.

Lovely sonrio – Eres un idiota.

Blue Sky – Y tu una enana.

Lovely – Pero soy tu enana.

Blue Sky – Y yo tu idiota – dicho eso los 2 se abrazaron.

Rubi: Awwwwww , que hermoso! – dijo mientras suspiraba.

Slider: Agggghhh – hizo una mueca de asco.

Los niños empezaron a asquearse y confundirse.

Avery: Ok…¿que es divorcio?

Kaori: ¿y por que se abrazan?

Daniell : ¿Por qué firman?

Rainy: mmmmm… ¿Qué tal si se van a jugar al cuarto de Pumpkin? – les dijo con una sonrisa.

Potros - ¡SIIIIIIIIII! – corrieron a las escaleras y subieron como una bala.

Rainy: Ahora que todo se sulociono…

Nikki: ¡No se ha solucionado nada! , ¡Blue Sky se tenia….-se dio cuenta que lo estaba diciendo en voz fuerte – ups.

Todos la miraron confundidos.

Black Star - mmmmm Nikki , ¿te sientes bien?

Nikki - ¿Qué? , ¡a no! , fue un impulso…..si eso….jejeje – rio nerviosa.

Rainy: Bien….¡Hay que jugar un juego!

Blue Sky: mmm Rainy , ¿No crees que ya estamos muy grandes para eso?

Rainy: mmm , no – dijo dirijiendose a la cocina , para traer una botella - ¡Ahora si a jugar!

Rapidamente todos se extrañaron.

Lovely: ¿Vamos a jugar verdad o reto?

Rainy: Si – dijo sentándose en el suelo - ¡¿Qué quieren una invitación?! , ¡Sientense!

Rápidamente todos se sentaron en un círculo.

* * *

><p><em>En el segundo piso:<em>

Pound: ¡Te puedes apresurar Pumpkin!

Pumpkin: ¡Solo voy a coger mi disco de mi cuarto y ya!

Pumpkin se acercó a su cuarto y escucho voces.

Zoe: Muy bien ,es hora Dan.

Dan trago saliva.

Kaori: ¡O vamos no te puedes rendir ahora!

Peyton: ¡Dile de una buena vez lo que sentís por Maggi!

Nico - ¿¡QUE?! – **(HERMANO SOBREPROCTECTOR)**

Ross: Esto no llevara a nada bueno…

Zoe: ¡Cálmate Nico!

Maggi se sonrojo.

Daniell- ¡Apresúrate dile de una buena vez!

Dan – mmmm , ¿Maggi….quieres ser mi novia?

Todas las miradas apuntaron a Maggi – ehhh…..yo…. ¡Si quiero! – dijo con una media sonrisa.

Nico estaba roja de la furia.

Zoe – Hey Nico calmate , solo es amor de niños.

Nico suspiro- agh…bien…

Pumpink - ¡Pound no lo puedo creer!

Pound: ¡Ahora que Pumpink! – dijo acercándose a ella.

Pumpink: ¡El pequeño Dan tiene novia!

Pound: ¿Enserio? – dijo sorprendido.

Pumpink: ¡Sí! , luego hay que avisarles a todos - ¡esto va a ser una noticia histórica!

* * *

><p><strong>oki , no hubo tanta emocion , pero desde el siguiente empieza el drama , venganza de nikki...¿volveran magic y sunshine?<strong>

**Se despide , Pinkimina Pie**


	14. Nikki volvio al castillo:

**Holaaaaaaaaa , lo lamento si me demore , pero aca el siguiente!**

**Nota: My Little Pony , no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p><em>Abajo todos estaban sentados en un circulo mienras Rainy giraba la botella , la botella apunto a Black Star.<em>

Rainy: ¿Verdad o reto?

Black Star: Verdad… - dijo con un poco de temor.

Rainy puso una cara pensativa - ¡Ah ya se! , ¿Es cierto que tu les diste helado a los niños cuando estaban enfermes , desobedeciendo las ordenes de Living? – dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

Living se lo quedo mirando fijamente , cosa que lo intimido – yo…..eh….yo …..¿podemos cambiar de pregunta?

Rainy: No , responde.

Black Star: - nervioso - …..si….

Living: ¡Como pudiste! , ¡Sabias que los niños estaban enfermos! – le grito molesta.

Black Star: …es que….pusieron sus caras de perrito y yo….

Living: Sabes que, otro tema para discutir en casa – ordeno.

Black Star trago saliva.

Rainy: - giro la botella – Nikki, ahora tú me mandas a mí .

Nikki: Ya…¿verdad o reto?

Rainy: ¡Reto!

Nikki: ¡Te reto a que te comas todo ese pastel! – dijo señalando al pastel de bienvenida, que estaba en una mesa.

Thunder: ¿Es enserio? , ¡ELLA SE COME TRES PASTELES POR DIA! – dijo.

Nikki: Uh , entonces puedo cambia…

Rainy: No ya no puedes ya dijiste el reto – dijo cogiendo el pastel y comiéndose todo de un bocado – mmm , delicioso.

Thunder – giro la botella – Slider le mandas a Blue Sky.

Slider : Okey , ¿verdad o reto?

Blue Sky: Reto.

Slider: ¡TE RETO QUE BESES A UNA CHICA DE ACA QUE NO SEA LOVELY!

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Blue Sky: ¿Estas loco? , Si beso a Living , Black Star me mata , si a Rainy , Thunder me mata y ¡no puedo besar a mis trillizas! , ¡NO SEAS TARADO! ¡Y MENOS A RUBI!

Slider: ¿y que hay de Ice Cup?

Nikki le movio la cabeza negativamente a Ice Cup , esa era su oportunidad de besar a Blue Sky.

Lovely: Maldito Slider….-se susurro para si misma.

Blue Sky: ¡No voy a besar a Ice Cup!

Ice Cup: ¡No cierto a mi no! , yo…tu recién me conoces y mejor es besar a alguien que ya conoces – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Nikki.

Slider: Agh bien , entonces besa a Nikki.

Blue Sky: ¡NO VOY A BESAR A NADIE , QUE NO SEA LOVELY SI!

Esas palabras le rompieron el corazón a Nikki.

Slider: ¡Bien como eres muy terco , esto se anula!

Blue Sky: ¡ESO! – grito abrazando a Lovely.

Rubi: Muy bien , creo que esto se esta saliendo de control , asi que es mejor que nos vayamos.

Todos se empezaron a levantar , pero…

Nikki: ¡ALTO!

Rubi: ¿Qué pasa?

Nikki: Bueno …yo y …Ice Cup , no tenemos a donde ir…

Rainy: Pues a Ice Cup, ella se puede quedar aquí, pues ahora después de todo es mi hermana.

Nikki: bueno….y yo?

Slider: Pues…te puedes quedar con nosotros.

Black Star: No, pero es que yo creo que ella se debe quedar con alguien de su familia , ósea Ariagne.

Lovely: ¡No seas bobo! , ¡Nikki no puede viejar hasta Canterlot!

Blue Sky: Se puede quedar conkmigo , bueno mi castillo es muy grande.

Lovely: Cierto.

Black Star: y ¿Qué hay de Magic y Susnhine? , la vana molestar otra vez.

Magic: jajajajajja , como si queremos molestarla , solo es una atipatica.

Susnhine: …

´Blue Sky: Pues tendrán que acostumbrarse a ella – dijo molesto – vámonos Nikki – dicho eso todos los niños bajaron y se fueron directamente cada uno a su respectiva casa.

Dan: ¡Hoy fue un día genial! – dijo saltando.

Rainy: ¿y se puede sa…? – fue interrumpida.

Kaori: ¡PORQUE….

En eso , de las escaleras sale corriendo Pumpkin - ¡POR QUE DAN TIENE NOVIA Y ES MAGGI!

Dan se sonrrojo a nivel tomate.

Kaori: Eso iba a decir…

Thunder: Uh , ¿es encerio? Eres todo un tigre.

Dan: …..sí.

Rainy: ¡HAY QUE HACER UNAFIESTA!

Dan: ¡NO! , no quiero que nadie se entere y gracias por ser bocona Pumpkin…

Pumpkin: ¡Denada!...¡OYE!

-…

Rainy: Bueno si no quieres que nadie se entere está bien….. ¡ahora a dormir!

Kaori y Dan: ¡SI SARGENTO! – corrieron subiendo las escaleras.

Thunder: ¿le vas a decir a Lovely, no?

Rainy: Oh si…

* * *

><p><em>En el Cadtillo de Blue Sky , Magic y Susnhine se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas , cuando la puerta se abre y se prende la luz.<em>

Magic: ¡QUE DEMONIOS! – dijo molesta.

Sunshine: ¡PUEDES APAGAR LA LUZ BLUE SKY!

Blue Sky: No.

Magic - ¡ENTONCES PARA QUE LA PRENDES!

Blue Sky: Por que Nikki va a dormir aquí – dijo aciendose a un lado , mientras Nikki pasaba , guardaba sus cosas y se acostaba en la ultima cama libre en la habitación.

Magic: ¡¿Qué?!

Susnhine: ¡ANO ESO NO! , ¿¡HAY MILES DE HABITACIONES AQUÍ NECESARIAMENTE TIENE QUE ESTAR AQUÍ?!

Blue Sky: Si , por que ella , es su hermana tanbien y tiene que aprender a llevarse bien con ella – dijo molesto.

Magic: Es nuestra hermanastra bobo.

Blue Sky: ¡LO QUE SEA! , ¡BUENAS NOCHES! – dicho eso cerro la puerta de golpe.

Magic: _* Oh , no creas Nikki que te vas a salvar , solo por que mi hermano esta de tu lado yo tengo a Susnhine y aunque no lo crear tengo tengo otra arma que tu desconoces…- pensó viendo el maquillage roto , que rompieron los potros con su scooter – y esa arma son…los niños*_

* * *

><p><strong>Okey , demaciado , ¿que planean hacer magic y sunshine?<strong>

**Se despide , Pinkimina Pie**


	15. ¿te arrepientes?

**Holaaaaaaaaa , lo lamento si me demore , pero aca el siguiente!**

**Nota: My Little Pony , no me pertenece solo lo hago con fines de divertir.**

* * *

><p><em>Al dia siguiente , Nikki se levanto y bajo al comedor donde encontró a todos desayunando:<em>

Nikki: mmmmm…¿hola? – saludo.

Todos voltearon.

Magic: Ah , hola roncona – dijo riendo , chocándose los cascos con Sunshine.

Blue Sky las miro mal.

Sunshine: ¿Qué? , ¡es que si ronca mucho! – se rio.

Blue Sky se paro – No les hagas caso Nikki , solo son un par de taradas , siéntate.

Nikki se sento.

Zoe: ¡Papa , ¿Qué haremos hoy?! – dijo emocionada.

Blue Sky: Pues…vamos a ir a comprar los regalos de Avery y Kyle para su cumplaños en la tarde y en la mañana nose….

Nico: ¡PODEMOS IR A LA FERIA SI!

Ross: ¡Si por favor!

Magic – puso una sonrisa macabra –

Sunshine se retiro de la mesa sin que nadie se de cuenta

Lovely miro a Blue Sky y Blue Sky asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa – si bueno….¿por que no? – sonrio

Potrillos: ¡SI! – dijieron emocionados.

Maggi: ¡YAY!

Blue Sky: ¡Pues váyanse a lavar los dientes! , ¡que ahora mismo nos vamos!

Los potrillos saltaron de la silla y bajaron al baño , pero alguein les interrumpio.

Susnhine: Hola.

Potrillos: ¡ahhhhh! – gritaron asustados.

Sunshine: Lo siento no quería asustarlos….quiero pedirles un favor..

Nico: Depende de cual sea el favor tia Sunshine.

Susnhine: Bueno , ¿ustedes se van a ir a la feria , donde hay juegos no?

Zoe: Si…..¿y?

Susnhine: Pues ustedes podrían ayudarme , molestando a Nikki en la feria , bueno ya saben haciéndole bromas y esas cosas..

Ross: pero la tia Nikki , no nos ha hecho nada….

Maggi: Cierto…

Susnhine: Bien….¿y que opinan si les doy plata? , ¡1000 bits cada uno!

Los potrillos abrieron los ojos en par en par - ….¿tanto dinero?

Sunshine: Soy de la realeza….tengo dinero….y ¿me ayudaran?

Zoe dio un paso adelante - ¡Yo si!

Ross: ¡¿Qué?!

Zoe: ¿Qué? , ¡Quiero comprar dulces , papa dice que es malo , pero no importa! ,jiji

Nico: ¡Yo tanbien ayudo! – dijo dando un paso adelante con Zoe – Necesito dinero para comprarle a mama un florero , …le rompí uno, jejeje

Susnhine: ¿y qué hay de ustedes 2? – dijo viendo a Ross y Maggi.

Ross: Bueno….yo no , seria injusto hacerle eso a alguien que no se lo merece.

Nico: Cerebrito….

Susnhine: Bueno , te lo pierdes , ¿y tu Maggi?

Maggi: Yo….me quedo con Ross…

Susnhine: Bueno se lo pierden los 2 , ahora Ross , Maggi , váyanse ¿si? , quiero hablar con mis secuases.

Ross y Maggi . rodaron los ojos y se retirararon.

Sunshine: ¡Y POBRE DE USTEDES DE DECIR UNA PALABRA A NIKKI! – les aviso – y ustedes 2 – dijo mirando a Nico y Zoe - ¿me escucharon verdad? , hacerle la vida imposible a Nikki…

Nico y Zoe: ¡Entendido! – dijieron saliendo corriendo.

En eso se hacerca Magic - ¿y?

Susnhine: Los logre sobornar con plata, pero solo a Nico y Zoe…

Magic: No importa , los conozco , lo harán….

Sunshine: ¿No crees que esta vez…nos pasamos de la raya? , Blue Sky se va a molestar…

Magic: ¿y? , ¡no por que es nuestro trillizo le vamos a hacer caso!

Sunshine: …..

Magic: ¿¡TE ESTAS ARRIPINTIENDO?! – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Okey , demaciado , ¿que planean hacer magic y sunshine?<strong>

**Se despide , Pinkimina Pie**


End file.
